


The Ghosts of Fleet Street

by PartyhardDrunkard



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Don't Read This, Evil Plans, F/M, I Don't Even Know, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyhardDrunkard/pseuds/PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two girls, Brandi and Billie, plan a sleepover at a certain barbershop, paranormal activity breaks out and Brandi has to save Billie from a ticking time bomb of horror, murder, lies, and evil.<br/>ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Billie is Taken

**Billie is Taken**

* * *

 

"I can't wait for later!" Billie screamed grabbing her friend's shoulders and jumping up and down.  Billie was her name, but she preferred Bella.  Her friend was a very mysterious one, always one for a scowl rather than a smile.

"Yes.  Neither can I." She said coolly, thinking of all the stories of ghosts that they'd heard.  Billie stopped jumping and looked at her suspiciously.

"Brandi." She barked, "What's wrong?" She drawled.  Already assuming what was wrong.  She was probably scared of the ghosts.

"Billie!  I'm scared!  What if something happens and we sort of…move on?!" Brandi panicked, her eyebrows shooting up, her body shaking like a leaf.  Billie sighed, and looked at Brandi with her blue-green eyes, her brown hair flowing in the slight breeze.

"Just because it's the barbershop doesn't mean we'll…move on." She comforted, enveloping her best friend in a hug that she didn't return.  She kept her brown eyes fixed on the barbershop that they would be inside of that night.

 _A sleepover.  Inside there?  What was I thinking?_ She thought as she felt a raindrop splatter itself on her thick brown hair.  She looked up just as another drop landed on her face.

"It's raining." She stated wincing away from a pellet that was headed towards her eye.

"I think we'll be going to the shops early." Billie whispered, "Oooooooooo." She moaned rolling her eyes.

Just then a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and Brandi screamed out in fear.  Not of the lightning, but because she thought she saw a black figure standing by the window of the barbershop.

"What?  It's only lightning." Billie yelled over the thunder, "Come on." They yelled as the rain hit their skin as they ran.  They soon came to the old door to the pie shop, and they opened it with ease, since it was practically hanging off its hinges.  Billie coughed.  The place was covered in ten inches of dust.

"This is so dusty!" She complained as she sat down at an old booth.  As soon as she did she bolted back up. "Something pinched me!" She yelped, rubbing her shoulder, where Brandi assumed she had been pinched.

"See?" She whispered, "There are ghosts here!" She cried pointing to Billie's direction, because she had just seen a shadow move behind her and out of sight.  Brandi's head snapped around to behind her.  She had just heard something.  It sounded like singing.  Very faint, but it was a woman singing.

"Billie, did you hear that?" She asked as she turned her head back around, but Billie wasn't there, "Billie?" She asked the empty air.  Or supposedly empty air.

Then, there was a horrific scream.  A long drawn out scream from above her, that abruptly cut off.

"BILLIE!" Brandi screamed as she ran after the sound and into the shop upstairs.

* * *

 

There Billie was, huddling in a corner, underneath an old, dusty table.  She was rocking back and forth singing something to herself.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away._

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day._

She sang in a quivering voice, she sang that over and over again, trying to sooth her fright, of whatever had happened.  There was something wrong with her, though.  This wasn't Billie.  This was someone else.  The voice was too deep.  The stare was all wrong, too evil.

"Who are you?" Brandi asked in a shaking voice and soon the girl in front of her melted away, to the form of something bigger, something with wild hair.

Sweeney Todd.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is who you are-" He was cut off by a female voice.

Mrs. Lovett.

"And how you're going to get your friend back." She said as she put a hand on Sweeney's shoulder, and looked to Brandi, as she giggled in an evil tone.


	2. Demons, Brain Blabber, and the Vortex

**Demons, Brain Blabber, and the Vortex**

* * *

 

Brandi had to admit…even she was scared out of her wits.  She had no idea where the hell Billie was or how she could get her back.

"Where's Billie?" She asked in a scared, shaking voice.  All of a sudden Sweeney Todd was behind her with his arm around her neck, slowly choking her like a boa constrictor.

"Do you honestly think we're stupid enough to tell you that, young lady?" He snarled in Brandi's ear, making her cringe away.

"I didn't mean it like that!  Let me GOOOOO!" Brandi screamed, struggling with all her might, to no avail.

"Oh, but there would be no fun in that." Mrs. Lovett said innocently, but Brandi didn't buy it.

After all those years being cooped up in the old building, watching all their memories fall apart in front of them, both of them had to be even crazier than they were when they were alive.  Absolute lunatics that needed mental help straight away.

"What are you going to do to me?" Brandi whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering a little bit.  They almost closed, but she slowly wrenched them back open.

"Let her go, Sweeney.  She's fading fast.  Let her go!" Mrs. Lovett yelled, yanking Sweeney's arm from around Brandi's neck.

Brandi fell to the ground at Mrs. Lovett's feet, coughing and retching.  But that was short lived.

Mrs. Lovett kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room and into the chest where Pirelli had laid when Sweeney had killed him.

"How are you so strong?" Brandi gasped, holding her stomach, which was throbbing painfully.  She was looking up at Mrs. Lovett with wide eyes, horrified.  Then she was being held in the air by her collar.

"I'm a demon, stupid girl.  We both are." Mrs. Lovett hissed, glancing over at Sweeney, who smirked evilly, moving a step closer so that he was inches from Brandi's side.  Then she was dropped, landing on the chest.  Brandi looked nervously at Sweeney out of the corner of her eye, and moving as far away from him as the chest would allow, keeping her head down.

"I thought that was just a figure of speech…I was under the impression that demons couldn't walk on Earth." She said in a quiet, fragile voice, running a hand through her silken hair.  Then, there was no sound of footsteps, but suddenly Sweeney was on the other side of her with his lips at her ear, and his hands slowly going down her neck, his skin both hot and cold at the same time.

"Well, my dear, you are wrong." Brandi could hear the smirk in his voice, and shivers went up and down her spine.

Her brain couldn't make up its mind.  One minute she wanted to run away screaming from this guy and the next she wanted to moan at his touch.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait…this guy is a real demon…no, no, he's not…he's probably an incubus._

_In other words…he's a demon that seduces women for a living…and screws them in their sleep.  Well, when you come think of it, it sounds rather nice…_

_NO! It is not nice…it's immoral, and sick, and twisted, and hot, and sexy, and…_

_Oh I give up!  My brain is going nuts and I'm just gonna turn it off now.  Bye-bye!_

She thought, going from one extreme to the other, when she heard Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett chuckle.

"Nice inner monologue, love." Mrs. Lovett taunted, till laughing a bit.

Brandi's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed as right as a god damn tomato.

"Shit…" She mumbled, scuttling as far away from Sweeney as she could…again.  Then there was a muffled scream from somewhere in the building.

Billie.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed merrily, "I almost forgot about that silly little chit!"

"BILLIE!  WHERE ARE YOU?  TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Brandi screamed, bolting off the chest and into the center of the room, looking around for any sign of her friend.  Another muffled scream, "What did you do to her?" She stalked to Sweeney and Nellie, glaring at them both, "Tell me or I swear to God, I'll- "

"What are you going to do?  Kill a demon?  Oh, that's very smart of you.  I really _must_ applaud." Sweeney said, patronizing Brandi.

Another muffled scream.

"Oh, my dear, you just _have_ to get to her before _they_ do." Mrs. Lovett snickered, while Sweeney looked seductively down at Brandi.

"Who's they?" Brandi asked, her voice quivering slightly.  She was trying to ignore Sweeney, but how could you when the guy is hot to begin with and even hotter when he's smirking like he does?

Suddenly a hole opened in the wall near the broken mirror....no, not a hole.

A vortex.  And Brandi found herself inches from being sucked in.  When she looked in she saw a horrific sight.

Billie was tied to a chair and there was a bomb strapped around her.  Around her there were dozens of undead...zombies getting closer and closer.

The pull of the vortex was getting stronger and stronger, and suddenly Sweeney's hand was on the small of her back.

"Go see for yourself."

And then she was pushed.


End file.
